


His Favorite Time Of The Day

by orphan_account



Category: Deathbell, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Dead Kirishima Eijirou, Depressed Bakugou Katsuki, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Murder-Suicide, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Inko, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Threats of Violence, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You brought this upon yourselves.""You killed HIM.""My...""And for that, you shall pay.""Your Lives for a Life."——————————————Inspired by a Korean Horror Film entitled "Deathbell"You should give it a watch, it's worth it :)
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 10





	His Favorite Time Of The Day

╔═══════════════╗

ＰＲＯＬＯＧＵＥ

╚═══════════════╝

  


Midoriya opened his eyes and noticed that he's in a clearing of sorts, in the middle of a forest.

It was unnerving, the aura of the forest was slowly scaring him, he had never felt this much fear before.

He heard sobs come from everywhere, like it was echoing.

He looked around and he saw someone with their hood on sitting by the edge of the forest, the person was not facing him and seems to be hugging their knees to their chest, they're trembling too.

He took a hesitant step towards the person, strangely feeling more fear in doing so but his sense of heroism, the one trait of him that Kacchan always hates him for, beckoned him to approach the person.

"Hello?"

The person didn't seem to have heard him called out, so he took another step closer.

"Hello??"

Still no sign of the person noticing him, he walked closer and closer till he was about 4 steps away from the person, their figure and way of sitting was very familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Are you okay?"

The person stopped trembling, finally hearing him.

Their head lifted up from between their knees and tilted a bit to him.

Midoriya tried to see who it was but the it was too dark to see under their hood without being obvious.

The person suddenly stood up, making Midoriya take a step back in surprise, and he noticed that this person was about the same height as him.

The fear inside him intensified and something in him is screaming for him to run, to hide but still, his concern for this crying person overruled his fight or flight instincts.

"..am I okay..?"

A quiet voice came from the person in front of him, he could see their fists clench, as if the very answer to his question should've been obvious, as if the question itself was mocking him.

The person finally turned to him and pulled down their hood, that's when the fear finally won against his heroism.

He gasped in horror at who he saw.

It was.. Kirishima..

It couldn't be! He was dead! He went to his funeral himself, cried himself to sleep for letting his best friend die, no matter how much their parents tell him that it wasn't his fault because he didn't know it'll happen.

But here he was, standing in front of him, hands clenched, lips snarling and his eyes glaring right at him.

His skin was so pale, a big contrast to his once imoressive tan skin. His hair was black and down like how it was before he decided to start dying it red and spiking it up when they were in junior high.

"..why.."

Midoriya starts to shake, from both the guilt he was feeling and the fear that has filled his entire body.

"..why.."

Handprints appeared on Kirishima's throat and his clothes were suddenly their uniform, bloody and shredded.

Suddenly, Kirishima was right in front of him, eyes all black and bleeding heavily down his cheeks.

His modified sharp teeth only centimeters away from chomping his face off.

  


_**"WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?!"** _

  


Midoriya woke up screaming and being shaken by Kaminari, who was looking very concerned at him.

He sat up and tried to regulate his breathing. He's been having these dreams since the funeral a month ago.

"Is it the same nightmare, the one about.." Kaminari didn't finish his sentence, wary that he'll trigger the person sitting on the top bunk beside them.

Midoriya merely nodded and glanced at Kacchan, he was sitting up and looking at him with the same empty, uncaring eyes.

Then he layed down and seems to fall back asleep.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaminari asked his friend, ready to stay up for him in case he needs it.

"Yes, I'll be fine, you go ahead and sleep, we have finals tomorrow, remember? Gotta get enough sleep to focus." he said.

"Right. You try and sleep too, wake me up if you need me." Kaminari said before kissing the forehead of his friend and climbing down to the lower bunk and laying down to sleep.

Midoriya sighed and looked at the bed beside them, specifically, to the lower bank.

They never touched it, not even Kacchan, he forbade the two of them from touching it, said it was his only way moving on, by pretending that the love of his life was still alive.

It wasn't healthy but at least he was no longer trying to go after Kirishima, and he was no longer crying all the time or skipping meals.

The lower bed was still messy, the wall it was rested beside still has the Crimson Riot posters, various photographs of the Kirishima family, Kacchan and Eijirou, along with a lot of group photos and a Calendar were still pasted on it.

He got down from his bed silently, to avoid waking the two blondes up, and kneeled in front of Kirishima's bed.

There were two reminders in his little Calendar, the current weak was encircled with a black sharpie, written on it was "HELL WEEK; TIME TO TRY AND SURVIVE!", there was a sticky note on it with the words "You can do it, Eiji, I believe in you :)" obviously written by Kacchan. The other reminder was at the end of the month, it was encircled with a red sharpie and on it was written "Me and Katsuki's third anniversary!" surrounded by little hearts.

He could feel the tears starts to form and fall down his cheeks, he covered his mouth with his hands to try and stifle his sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Eijirou.. I'm so sorry.."


End file.
